


All the King’s Horses

by thisroadsofar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters, outsider point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisroadsofar/pseuds/thisroadsofar
Summary: It’s late fall, and when two little boys start hanging out at the local library next door to the town’s elementary school, the librarian thinks she knows what’s going on.Thank you so much to amypond45 for your absolutely adorable fic! Those two boys own my heart and I love the story that you’ve told. Hope this does it justice!Link to fic:AO3LJ
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	All the King’s Horses

All the King’s Horses


End file.
